Dargaine
Introduction Dargaine is the First MAte of The Akuma Pirates and second strongest member under Akuma. He has been loyal to Akuma's cause since the start and wants revenge of Zero Hotaru for cutting his arm off. Appearance Dargaine is a tall very well built man with raven black hair tied into a long ponytail. He wears a long croshenese shirt common amoung the warriors of the islands, black trousers and a dark purple cloak. He also has black boots on that are re-enforced to deviler more damage and withstand his powerful attacks. His left are is also a robotic arm, it is white and looks abit like a demonic skeleton arm. Personality Dargaine is a very proud warrior who used to be very loyal to the High-King and his fellow warriors. However Akuma curropted his ideals and made him a loyal enforcer of his will. Now Dargaine is a brutal warrior with some degree of honor not fighting opponants from behind (unless already in combat). Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Dargaine doesn't use swords but has great skill in using them. He uses this skill as a basis to counter any swordsmen and women he fights. Marksmanship He's a good shot when he throws people....Doesn't use a gun though. Hand to Hand Combat Dargaine uses a modified version of the Hikari-Sha Family style of Storm Fist. The style itself relies heavily on raw power and with the use of his cyborg arm Dargaine modified it with free style techniques. He has no prefered technique and fights dirty alot of the time. Physical Strength Normally Dargaine's strength rivals Zero at full power but when using his cyborg arm's special ability he cna rival legends like Whitebeard or Garp (but only in that arm). Agility Despite he large size Dargaine is amazingly fast while he can't match Zero or masterful Soru users he can keep up with them, due to his fighting style he doesn't use his speed to flank enemies but insteads uses it to charge head long into them. Endurance Dargaine's endurance is demonic, it rivals that of Garp or maybe even Whitebeard himself but that in itself could be fear fueled propaganda from survivors. Either way Dargaine can take levels of damage no human no matter should be able to survive. Weapons Dargaine's only weapon other than his own body is his left arm. The Akuma Pirates' doctor created the arm to replace the one Zero cut off during their betrayal. The arm is bone white and looks like a demon or dragon bone in someways. The unique feature is it the energy boost ability. By coating his arm in an odd energy Dargaine's strength in that arm goes through the roof. During one test on a deserted island he rivaled the damage of Marineford caused by Whitebeard. Devil Fruit For further information: Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Work In Progress Category:Pirate Category:Cyborg Category:Dial User Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:First Mate